1961
The year 1961 (MCMLXI) started on a Sunday. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 25 - 101 Dalmatians *March 16 - The Absent-Minded Professor *June 21 - The Parent Trap *July 12 - Nikki, Wild Dog of the North *July 17 - Greyfriars Bobby *December 14 - Babes in Toyland Shorts *January 7 - Cannery Woe *January 21 - Zip 'N' Snort *February 11 - Hoppy Daze *February 25 - The Mouse on 57th Street *March 16 - The Saga of Windwagon Smith *March 18 - Strangled Eggs *April 1 - Birds of a Father *April 22 - D' Fightin' Ones *May 20 - The Abominable Snow Rabbit *June 3 - Lickety-Splat *June 21 - Donald and the Wheel and The Litterbug ''(the final ''Donald Duck ''cartoon) *June 24 - ''A Scent of the Matterhorn *July 15 - Rebel Without Claws *July 29 - Compressed Hare *August 19 - The Pied Piper of Guadalupe *September 2 - Prince Violent (re-titled Prince Varmint) *September 7 - Switchin' Kitten ''(first Gene Deitch ''Tom and Jerry ''short) *September 23 - ''Daffy's Inn Trouble *October 21 - What's My Lion? *October 26 - Down and Outing ''(second Gene Deitch ''Tom and Jerry ''short) *November 11 - ''Beep Prepared *December 2 - The Last Hungry Cat *December 7 - It's Greek to Me-ow! ''(third Gene Deitch ''Tom and Jerry ''short) *December 20 - ''Aquamania *December 30 - Nelly's Folly Theme park happenings * The Disneyland Monorail System extends to the Disneyland Hotel. Character debuts *January 25 - Pongo, Perdita, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace, Bachelorettes, Thunderbolt, Dirty Dawson, Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, Pepper, Dalmatian Puppies, Danny, Scottie, Towser, Lucy, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Prissy, Collie, The Cows, Labrador *March 16 - Professor Brainard, Alonzo Hawk *May 20 - Hugo the Abominable Snowman *June 21 - Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Mitch Evers, Maggie McKendrick, Vicky Robinson, Charles McKendrick, Louise McKendrick, Abbey Inch, Andromeda, Verbena *September 24 - Ludwig Von Drake *October 26 - Clint Clobber *December - Magica De Spell *December - John D. Rockerduck *December 14 - Tom Piper, Mary Contrary, Barnaby, Gonzorgo and Roderigo, Mr. Toymaker, Grumio, Mother Goose, Sylvester J. Goose, Boy Blue People Births *Alber Elbaz (fashion designer) *Jim Reardon (animation director and storyboard consultant) *January 4 - Graham McTavish (Scottish film and television actor and voice actor) *January 13 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus (voice actress and comedienne) *January 18 - Bob Peterson (animator, screenwriter, director and voice actor) *February 24 - Lynette Gillis (voice actress) *March 13 - Paul Berry (stop-motion animator and director) *March 19 - Tomira Carol Thompson (voice actress and singer) *March 24 - Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese voice actor) *March 29 - Amy Sedaris (actress and comedian) *April 1 - Kujira (voice actress) *April 3 - Eddie Murphy (actor and comedian) *April 5 - Marlene Davidson (actress and singer) *April 13 - Liz Callaway (actress and singer) *April 14 **Mau Heymans (Dutch comics artist and writer) **Robert Carlyle (Scottish actor) *April 23 - George Lopez (actor and comedian) *May 5 - Sarah Zivale (actress and singer) *May 6 - George Clooney (actor, film director, producer, and screenwriter) *May 16 - Kevin McDonald (voice actor) *May 27 - Peri Gilpin (actress) *May 29 - Melissa Etheridge (singer) *May 31 - Lea Thompson (actress, television director, and television producer) *June 5 **Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) (died 1999) **Catherine McGille (voice actress and singer) *June 9 - Michael J. Fox (voice actor) *June 15 - Jim Hanks (voice actor) *June 17 - Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese voice actor, actor, tarento, narrator, master of ceremonies and impressionist) *June 25 - Ricky Gervais (actor and comedian) *June 27 - Tim Whitnall (actor) *July 4 - Ted Elliott (Film writer and film producer) *July 10 - Jacky Cheung (Hong Kong actor) *July 23 - Woody Harrelson (actor) *July 30 - Elio (Italian musician and singer) *August 4 - Lauren Tom (voice actress), Barack Obama (44th President of the United States of America) *August 5 - Janet McTeer (English actress) *August 7 - Maggie Wheeler (actress) *August 17 - Takashi Aoyagi (Japanese scholar and voice actor of Mickey Mouse) *August 21 - Stephen Hillenburg (animator, voice actor, marine science educator and creator of SpongeBob SquarePants) (died 2018) *August 25 - Billy Ray Cyrus (actor) *August 28 - Jennifer Coolidge (actress and comedienne) *September 11 - Elizabeth Daily (voice actress) *September 15 **Noel MacNeal (puppeteer, writer, performer and director) **Colin McFarlane (English actor and voice actor) *September 16 - Jen Tolley (actress, voice actress and singer) *September 18 **James Gandolfini (actor) (died 2013) **Andrew Airlie (actor) *September 20 - James Colby (actor) *September 22 - Bonnie Hunt (voice actress) *September 23 - Elizabeth Peña (actress and director), Chi McBride (actor, singer-songwriter) *September 25 - Heather Locklear (actress) *October 1 - Peter Jackson (film director, film producer, screenwriter) *October 10 - Jodi Benson (actress and singer) *October 11 - Russ Edmonds (animator) *November 2 - k.d. lang (singer and occasional actress) *November 14 - D. B. Sweeney (voice actor) *November 19 - Meg Ryan (actress) *November 29 - Kim Delaney (actress) *December 10 - Nia Peeples (actress and singer) *December 13 - Harry Gregson-Williams (composer and songwriter) *December 16 **Shane Black (screenwriter, director, producer, and actor) **Jon Tenney (actor) Deaths *March 26 - Ned Norton (film and voice actor) *November 13 - Wally Brown (actor, comedian and long-time partner of Alan Carney) *Bob Stevens (Member of The Mellomen) Gallery Nelly's Folly.png Aquamania.jpg Babes in Toyland (1961).jpg It's Greek to Me-ow!.jpg The Last Hungry Cat.png Beep Prepared.png Down and Outing.jpg What's My Lion.png Daffy's Inn Trouble.png Switchin' Kitten.jpg Prince Varmint.png The Pied Piper of Guadalupe.png COMpressed Hare.png Greyfriars Bobby.jpg The Rebel Without Claws.png Nikki Wild Dog of the North.jpg A Scent of the Matterhorn.png The Parent Trap.jpeg The Litterbug.jpg Donald and the Wheel.jpg Lickety-SPLAT!.png The Abominable Snow Rabbit.png D' Fightin' Ones.png Birds of a Father.png Strangled Eggs.png The Saga of Windwagon Smith.jpg The Absent Minded Professor.jpg The Mouse on 57th Street.png Hoppy Daze.png 101 Dalmatians.jpg Zip 'n Snort.png Cannery Woe.png Category:Years in history Category:Years